New life, New Love
by Tachibana kiromiku
Summary: one-shot Cleon si les gusta lo hare un fic de 30 capitulos


New Life, New Love.

(Nueva Vida, Nuevo Amor).

Ers una noche fria de lluvia de primavera, la lluvia no cesaba a pesa de ser un poco tarde sin embargo para Claire era mejor oirle y tenerle de consuelo ya que se sentia tan sola y entistecida, Claire acariciaba su cabeza tratanddo de aliviar un dolor punsante mientras que en la otra mano tenia una taza de leche con chocolate, para claire era un alivio al menos tener chocolate, ya que sabia que efectos causaba sabia que liberaria morfinas que era la droga de la felicidad, Claire añoraba con anelo tener compañia.

Claire no soporto mas estar adentro de su casa y salio al porche para observar a la lluvia mas de serca caer llovia lentamente pero a la vez tan rapido pero se podia distinguir cada una de las gotas callendo en picada al suelo una tras otra.

-Leon... – susurro dejando caer sus lagrimas desenfrenadamente.

Claire llevaba meses sin saber de el despues de el suceso en china, sabia de sobra que el se habia enfrentado a el antiguo jefe de seguridad nacional y a la intrepida y misteriosa mujer Ada Wong, claire sabia que Leon estaba obsecionado por ella y que por ende el haria lo que fuera por tenerla serca aun que le costase la vida, permanecia parada en el primer escalon del porche sintiendo la fria ventisca de aire venir hacia su cuerpo demacrado y un poco coloreado por el sol sentia el frio correr por sus ropas de algodon y por consiguiente las gotas de lluvia; en cuestion de minutos claire termino empapada de todo su cuerpo mientras seguia llorando y miraba el claro bosque y la lluvia caer. Claire comenzo a correr hacia el muelle que estaba serca de el lago en donde daba bonita vista se quedo parada en el sintiendo el agua caer en su cuerpo.

Claire no podia creer que el jamas despues de tanto tiempo la apartara de el defendiendo aquella mujer como si la conociera de toda una larga vida.

(Flash back)

Claire estaba feliz por que sabia que todo hacerca sobre Raccoon City seria revelado y todo el mundo se enteraria de que todo habia sido culpa de Umbrella y el gobierno, sin embargo el presidente Adam Bedforth habia pedido ayuda de Terra Save para asi amortiguar la caida al momento de revelar los grandes secretos que mantenian ocultos el propio gobierno y como delegada a explicar y ayudar al presidente era Claire.

Claire caminaba por los pasillos de aquella universidad recordando aquellos momentos donde apenas era un capullo al igual que ellos, hasta que recordo el dia del insidente en Raccoon City saco fuera ese pensamiento de terror de su mente de lo que habia sufrido años atras pero le quedaba de consuelo el saber que todo lo que habia sufrido esa ciudad completa se haria publico y el nombre de los responsables la propia corporacion Umbrella.

Ella no podia pedir mas que tener el placer de decir el nombre de los responsables y asi limpiar el nombre de los padres de Sherry la chica que era una cria cuando entraron a Raccoon City y la salvaron de terminar muerta al igual que sus padres esa chica que jamas olvidaba hablarle claire, claire se habia hecho cargo de ella desde ese entonces cuando supo que sherry seria agente como leon se puso feliz por ella pero a la vez algo preocupada de que le pasase algo pero luego recordo la habilidad que le habia delegado el virus que corria en su sangre esos momentos de terror en Raccoon City y supo que al menos estaria bien.

-Redfield.. -contesto su intercomunicado de bolsillo- si señor Bedford... ire en un momento...-corto.

Claire comenzo a acelerar el paso hacia el estudio donde permanecia el presidente para esperar el momento adecuado para hacer su aparicion y decir la verdad ante todo los medios de comunicacion posibles y asi todo el pais y el mundo entero sabria como es que sucedieron las cosas en Raccoon City, en un par de minutos claire sintio un mal presentimiento sabia que algo andaba por salir mal, cuando Claire pudo reaccionar ocurrio una gran explosion en el pasillo donde ella trancitaba. A donde ella intentaba mirar habia un gas misterioso que se esparcia a gran velocidad dejando a gente inconciente en el suelo, Claire como de costumbre corrio a ayudar a uno de ellos al momento que lo levanto pudo ver un liquido escurria de su boca, Claire supo que otra vez estaba sucediendo lo de Raccoon City otra vez estaba en aquel lugar que deseo dejar atras.

-no otra vez... no Raccoon City otra vez- susurro dejando el cuerpo de aquel joven en el suelo.

(fin del flash back).

Eran recuerdos que pretendia olvidar sentia la lluvia correr por todo su cuerpo su cabello estaba suelto y escurria de el la gotas de agua de la misma lluvia, sintio un par de brazos tocar sus hombros haciendola girar en sus talones para ver a alguien que jamas creyo ver, era Leon estaba mojado y la miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos.

Leon estaba preocupado por claire llevaba mas de 8 meses sin hablarse despues de todo lo ocurrido en china, la habia buscado en su casa, habia buscado en todas partes hasta que la miro parada en aquel muelle con peligro de resbalarse y Leon sabia de sobra que Claire no sabia nadar, la abrazo contra su pecho ella parecia haber estado horas en la lluvia y podia ver que tal vez ella habia llorado mientras estaba en la lluvia.

-a casa Redfield- dijo mientras la miraba .

La expresion de claire permanecia en trance como si no se creyera que el estuviera en ese lugar al ver que ella no se movia ni decia nada se preocupo.

Claire sentia que su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar y sus piernas se convertian en gelatina, leon al ver que claire comenzaba a caer al suelo la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo mientras corria a la casa de la chica Redfield a toda prisa para evitar pescar un resfriado.

-leon...- susurro con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

Leon la miro con dulzura y la llevo a su habitacion, leon habia visto a Claire en ropa interior en la ultima mision que tuvo que hacer en china gracias aque se lastimo parte de la cadera, Leon supo que claire permanecia estatica mirandolo mientras estaba en la cama sentada, leon supo que el habia arruinado todo con ella y que estaba apunto de perder mas que su amistad, Claire puso sus manos en sus mejillas las acaricio con ligeresa y levanto su rosto para ver los ojos azules de ella con un brillo unico que jamas habia visto en ella.

-tardaste mucho... Kennedy – susuro claire sonriendole calidamente.

-perdon claire... – susurro al sentir el calido toque de aquella chica.

-me alegra que estes aqui...- susurro con dulzura.

-claire te busque por mucho tiempo... te llamaba y no contestabas y me pre-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de la chica que el amaba en los suyos con dulzura.

Claire tenia ganas de darle aun que fuera una vez un beso en los labios, al sentir que leon la besaba con mas pasion a ella supo que todo era correspondido y que tal vez y que solo tal vez ella podria ser feliz a su lado sin embargo habia algo que no comprendia, ¿como sabia donde recidia en ese momento?.

Leon pudo sentir lo inexperta boca de claire en la suya, leon sabia que podia someterla asu antojo y en señarle un sin fin de sensaciones al besarle pero supo que era demaciado rapido para llegar a ese momento asi que rompio el beso.

-te preparare el baño... te resfriaras si no tomas un baño...-dijo sonriendole.

-tu igual... bañate despues de mi – dijo claire mirandolo con una sonrisa en los labios de satisfaccion.

Despues de que ambos se tomaran un baño por separado se encontraban en la cama de Claire permanecian abrazados y miraban el techo, se miraban de reojo y se sonreian.

-leon... ¿como sabias donde vivia ahora?-dijo Claire acaricando su mejilla con su mano.

-Hunnigan... sabes que puedo sabe todo de ti en cuestion de minutos- dijo leon provocando una risa de los labios de ella.

Leon amaba oirla reir y verla asi de feliz y mas si era por su culpa era algo que el siempre quizo vivir con Ada pero al parecer Claire tuvo razon con ella, era una mujer desconocida para el y se estaba convirtiendo en una obsecion para el, el tener a Claire para el y para ser cuidado por ella, tener una familia con ella era mas que suficiente para el en ese momento sintio como la chica pelirroja que amaba permanecia dormida acurricada en su pecho y parecia tranquila, y hermosa con aires de inocencia al dormir.

Acaricio su rostro con dulzura para despues quedarse dormido mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella.


End file.
